You Are Invited
by greekgeek25
Summary: Josh, Kent, and Marco were best friends with Travis in high school. They have not seen or heard from their friend in forever until one day a letter arrives in the mail... Tratie!


**Here's a Tratie one chapter story because I'm bored and stuck on a bus. Yeah, not much else to say.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this that has a copyright.**

"Yo! Guys! Look what came in the mail!" Josh exclaimed, strutting into his doom room.

"What's up Josh? Is the new Sports Illustrated Swimsuit edition out?" Kent inquired, looking up from the video game he was playing with Marco.

At the words Swimsuit edition, Marco paused the video game. "Sweet! Bikini-clad ladies here I come! Papa has arrived!" Marco and Kent rushed to Josh.

"Hand over the magazine dude!" Kent demanded.

Josh rolled his eyes at his roommates' immaturity. "You would think that after four years of college you guys would have grown up a bit."

"You're one to talk Josh! We're in the middle of a prank war with Jamie's sorority thanks to you!" Kent reminded Josh.

Marco backed up Kent. "It's you're fault our fraternity got their lawn spray-pained pink! I swear dude, if you don't ask Jamie out soon I'm gonna ask her out for you!"

Josh blushed a highly-unmanly shade of pink. "Shut up," he mumbled. "Anyway, look who sent us a letter!" Josh placed a fancy white envelope on their kitchen table. The three boys crowded around the letter.

"Does that say...?" Kent said incredulously, picking up the letter. Then his face broke into a grin. "We haven't seen him since freshman year!"

"The fun times we had in high school..." Josh reminisced.

"That guy was a boss at pranking," Marco said, grabbing the letter from Kent. "Josh, hopefully he's coming back! We could use him for our prank war!"

"Yo, you really think Travis is coming back?" Kent asked.

"No idea," Josh admitted. "It's been forever since we've seen him. We are due for a reunion."

"Why did he leave?" Marco wondered. "He was here for the first three weeks of freshman year, then he just left. Didn't he say something about going to a camp?"

"Don't you remember?" Josh said. "He was in love with some girl he met at the summer camp he went to every summer. He was too afraid to ask her out before he left for college, so he went back to confess his love to her. I guess he was scared someone else would ask her out before him."

Kent snorted. "I still can't believe he left college for some girl. I remember he swore he would never fall in love."

"I remember that! That was around the same time he decided he would kiss every girl in our grade," Marco laughed. "That sucker actually did make his goal."

"Remember Danica's face after he kissed her? I thought she was gonna kill him! And then her boyfriend came up and kicked Travis's butt!" Kent grinned, memories of good times with their crazy friend resurfacing.

"I'm going to bet he can't even remember the girl's name now. Left college for no reason," Marco remarked.

"Probably," Kent agreed. "He probably dumped her after a week to go on to a girl worthy of Artemis herself."

"Artemis? Really Kent?" Josh looked a his friend. "She's the goddess of maidens. Don't you mean Aphrodite, the goddess of love?"

"Oh, right," Marco said. "It's been a while since we did the unit on Greece in history class."

"Guys, how about we open the letter?" Josh asked, taking the letter from Marco's hand. "Let's see if the gang will be reunited again!" Josh tore open the fancy envelope and reached inside, pulling out a card. Green vines bordered the outside edge of the folded card. Three words were written in a golden cursive font on the front side of the card.

"You are invited..." Josh read, then he opened the card. "My God... This can't be real. This must be a joke!"

"What?!" Kent and Marco asked at the same time. Josh set the card on the table, and the boys read it.

_You are invited to celebrate the marriage of_

_Travis Mitchell Stoll_

_And_

_Katie Rose Gardner_

_On the twenty-first of June next year_

_At Central Park, New York, New York._

_The wedding ceremony will start at one p.m.,_

_And a reception will be held in the Empire State Building starting at five p.m._

_Please R.S.V.P. to Miranda, Katie's sister, by June first._

_Thank you for joining us for this wonderful celebration!_

All three boys just stared at the card. "I can't believe Travis is getting married!" Marco exclaimed.

"Out of all of us, I definitely did not think Travis would be the first to tie the knot. He was always such the prankster and thief, I didn't think he would ever settle down," said Kent, still staring at the card.

"Obviously that girl changed him," Josh concluded. He reached for the card. "Give me the card. I'm calling that Miranda chick and R.S.V.P.-ing. No way I'm missing this."

…

(Time skip to next year, June 21)

Josh, Kent, and Marco tugged at the ties they were wearing with their black suits.

"So. Hot," Marco complained, resisting the urge to tear off the coat of his suit. He glanced around the wedding, seeing the crazy beautiful flowers scattered everywhere.

"Shut up," Josh reprimanded him. "The wedding's starting."

Sure enough, the wedding music started, and the bridesmaids and groomsmen started coming down the aisle. The main color of the wedding was a forest green, and all of the wedding party were wearing the color. The three boys watched at Katie made her way down the aisle, a huge smile adorning her face. Her dress was simple, yet elegant, with ivy-like lace covering the bodice, and white fabric flower petals covering the lower half of the dress.

"She's beautiful, but not the type of girl I thought Travis would marry," Kent whispered to his friends.

"Travis was always full of surprises," Josh whispered back. "At least he looks happy."

The three boys turned around to see the face of their buddy Travis. Travis's face was split into a huge grin as he looked at his bride-to-be.

Katie made her way to Travis, and he wrapped an arm around her waist, about to pull her in for a kiss. Katie slapped his arm and leaned away from him.

"You're going to have to wait Stoll. Not until after the ceremony," Katie smirked at her soon-to-be-husband. Travis pouted, but it soon turned into a smile as he faced the minister.

"We are gathered here today..." The minister started.

… (time skip)

"You are now pronounced husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" The minister ended. The newlyweds grinned at each other. Travis leaned down and placed his lips on Katie's.

"Yo, what's the best man, Connor, doing?" Marco whisper-asked his friends. The three boys knew that Connor was Travis's brother, but they weren't that close. Since Connor was two years younger than Travis, the three boys didn't hang out with Connor as much as they hanged out with Travis.

"I don't know," Josh whispered back. Connor had pulled out a remote from his suit pocket. He grinned wickedly at the still-kissing couple before pressing a button on the remote.

"What does that button do?" Kent asked. He got his answer a moment later when multi-colored confetti rained down on the wedding.

"Congratulations bro!" Connor clapped Travis on the back. "Like the prank?"

Travis pulled away from Katie and turned to his brother. "Really dude?" He then proceeded to pull out a remote from his tuxedo pocket. "I was going to prank my wedding!"

"Stoll!" Katie rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you!"

"What?" Travis looked at her innocently.

"You pranked our wedding!"

"S-sorry Kates," Travis looked at his wife in fear.

"Travis decided to marry her!?" Marco looked at Katie. "She hates pranking!"

Katie grinned at her husband. She snatched the remote from his hand and pressed the button, again sending confetti spraying everywhere. "I can't believe you didn't let me in on your plan! I thought we talked about this! I could have helped you!" Travis couldn't have looked more happy. He gave his wife a peck on the cheek.

"I love you Katie-Kat."

"Love you too Stoll."

"She's amazing," Kent breathed.

"I want girl like her," Marco added.

"I want to prank my wedding with my wife," Josh commented.

"Better warn Jamie now..." Kent grinned at his friend.

"Shut up," Josh muttered, blushing.

Katie and Travis walked back down the aisle, and the rest of the wedding party followed them. They lined up at the exit of the wedding area, so as the guests left, they could see the wedding party. Josh, Kent, and Marco shuffled down the aisle until they met the first of the bridesmaids and groomsmen.

"Thanks for coming!" One bridesmaid told them. She had pretty blond hair that was done up in an elaborate bun. A guy with raven black hair stood next to her.

"Mommy! Mommy!" A little boy ran up to the couple and grabbed onto the bottom of the blond-haired girl's green dress.

The girl chucked and picked up her son. "Hey Lucas! Did you have fun watching Aunt Katie and Uncle Travis get married?"

"Yeah!" The little boy grinned. The guy with the black hair (presumably the girl's husband and the little boy's father) ruffled the little boy's black hair. The little boy's grey eyes gleamed. "Now is it time for cake? I really want cake!"

The three boys laughed, and Marco spoke to the little boy. "Do you know what kind of cake it is? I'm hungry too."

"It's chocolate! With lots of icing! And sprinkles! And chocolate! And icing!" Lucas giggled. The three boys laughed.

"Cute little kid," Josh smiled at the couple.

"Thanks," the blond haired girl replied. "I'm afraid he's a little too much like his father though..." she shot a glare at her husband. The husband just kissed his wife, and the three boys moved to the next couple of the wedding party.

The next couple was a scary buff-looking girl holding the hand of a guy who could have been Travis's brother. After a quick hello, the three boys moved onto the next couple. The girl was pretty scary looking.

The next couple was Connor and Miranda.

"Hey!" Connor exclaimed to them. "I didn't know Travis invited you guys!"

"Nice to see you again little bro," Josh smiled as he rubbed Connor's head.

"I'm not little anymore!" Connor grumbled. Beside him, Miranda laughed.

"Well hello there," Marco put on a sly smile. "My name's Mr. Your Future Husband. And you are?"

"Taken." Miranda smirked at Marco. Marco grumbled and the three boys started to amble away. Before Marco could get very far, Connor tugged on his jacket sleeve and whispered in his ear.

"Dude, she was totally lying about being taken. Her number's on the wedding invitation. Please call her up sometime. She could use a good time. Way too uptight."

Marco grinned. "Seriously? She looks like she wants to run a sword through my insides."

Connor shrugged. "Nah, you don't have to worry about that. A dagger is her main weapon of choice. Although, sometimes she uses a bow and arrow just to keep it interesting."

"You're kidding right?"

"Sure." Connor gave Marco a smile. Miranda glared at Marco, and Marco looked like he was about to pee his pants.

"C'mon man!" Josh and Kent pulled Marco along to the next couple.

"No way! Josh! Kent! Marco! I can't believe you made it!" Travis beamed as he gave each of his friends a manly hug.

"Of course we made it!" Josh exclaimed. "There was no way we were missing this."

"Totally," Kent agreed. "All of us were pretty sure this was never going to happen."

"Yeah, we figured the next time we ran into you it would be at a bar or something," Marco added.

"You've really changed man," Kent stared at Travis.

"Well duh," Marco looked at Kent. "he's wearing a _tuxedo_."

"It's practically the apocalypse," Josh said.

"Anyone got the zombie repellent?" Kent inquired.

"If the apocalypse is tuxedos, then I think we need girl repellent instead," Josh corrected.

"Based on what happened with Miranda, I think Marco's already got it covered," Kent smirked.

"Hey! I got her number!" Marco protested.

Josh just laughed. "Sure. Just like how you got Vanessa's number?"

"How was I suppose to know she gave me her heartbroken ex-boyfriend's number?!" Marco's face tried to imitate a tomato.

"I still can't believe you spent two hours trying to get that guy to stop bawling," Kent shook his head.

"Well I couldn't just hang up! I wanted to see if he still had Vanessa's actual number!" Marco defended himself.

"I see you guys haven't changed one bit," Travis laughed at his high school buddies.

"That reminds me," Kent narrowed his eyes at Travis. "What happened to Mr. I'll Never Ever Fall In Love, huh?"

"Ummmm, I have no idea what you are talking about," Travis tugged at his bow tie nervously. It was Travis's face's turn to become the tomato.

"What?" Katie glared menacingly at Travis.

"Travis never told you?" Josh looked shocked.

"No, he didn't."

"Well, did Travis ever tell you about the time he swore to wear only boxers for a month?"

"No..."

"You're lucky Travis only made it three days wearing nothing but boxers. It shows that he sometimes doesn't follow the things he says. And the falling in love thing was definitely one of those things he didn't follow. Congrats you two!" Kent concluded. Travis breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't do that! I really don't need to relive the things I did in high school. I am a changed man!"

Beside him, Katie snorted. "Yeah right. So, you three were Travis's friends in high school, huh?"

"And three weeks in the beginning of freshman year before he left to confess his love to you," said Marco.

"I didn't know that," Katie smiled up at Travis. "he's never told me much about his high school career."

"There's a good reason for that," Josh grimaced.

"I can't believe you left everything to have me," Katie looked adoringly at her husband. Travis returned her gaze.

"I don't need everything. I just need you." Travis leaned down and brought his lips to Katie's.

"Well, congratulations dudes. We've officially been replaced," Marco concluded.

"Let's get out of here before they start a full out makeout session." Josh ushered the guys away from the still-kissing couple.

…

(Time skip to the toasts to the bride and groom during the wedding reception)

"Um, hi?" Kent sheepishly waved at the multitude gathered below him at the wedding reception. The reception was being held in the Empire State Building's lobby. A dance floor covered most of the lobby. Mounds of food and drink filled a banquet table in the corner. The elevator transported certain people up into the building. The three boys tried to enter the elevator, but a guy with scary scars and a creepy eye-covered shirt and pants stopped them.

"We are Travis's friends from high school," Josh introduced. "Katie asked us to give a speech about Travis."

"We're not really sure where to begin," Marco continued. "Maybe we should start with the time we met Travis."

"Great idea." Josh cleared his throat. "The first time we saw Travis was the first day of high school in freshman year. As the three of us walked into the school building, we noticed Travis lounging outside, flirting with a junior. We were pretty impressed. It seemed that Travis might actually have a chance with the girl."

"That was until the girl's boyfriend came and socked Travis in the eye." The crowd laughed at Marco's comment.

"Seeing a kindred soul in need, Josh, Marco, and I helped Travis off the ground. From then on, we were best friends. Throughout our four years of high school, we did some pretty crazy stuff. Like the shopping cart races in the school hallways," Kent reminisced.

"Or the cafeteria speed dating service," Marco chimed in.

"Don't forget about the National Day of Food Fighting," Josh added.

"Oh man was that fun," Kent grinned. "Anyway, every summer Travis would disappear to go to this camp. The gang would be reunited again on the first day of the next school year."

"We never really knew what happened at that summer camp," Josh continued the tale. "But we knew those visits to the camp started to have an effect on him. he stopped flirting with girls, and he also stopped pranking so much. he claimed he was using up his pranking skills somewhere else."

"Travis also developed other strange behaviors," said Kent. "For example, he spent an ungodly amount of time in the local gym "training"."

"The time he wasn't out with us or training, he would be in the bathroom. I swear, that guy spent more hours on the toilet than was socially acceptable. Sometimes, we even heard him talking," Marco claimed. The crowd erupted into laughter. Katie was giggling so hard, she was almost on the floor.

"Travis would also abruptly leave us when we were outside. Before he left, he would grip the front of his backpack, and his hands would shake. After a short amount of time, he would return sweaty and out of breath. His hair would be sticking up in weird places, and his clothes looked like he had just rolled down a hill," Josh noted.

"Also, he always drank this special drink whenever he was hurt," Marco commented. "I stole a sip of it once. It tasted like awesomeness and Cheetos combined. Then all of the sudden I felt this burning sensation rise up in my stomach and the next thing I remember was being taken to the hospital by a half-man half-horse. Crazy right? Why in the world did Travis always drink this burning liquid that gives you hallucinations?" An uncomfortable silence fell across the crowd. The wedding party turned pale, and Josh faintly heard Katie whisper something confusing to Travis.

"How the heck did he see through the Mist?!"

Noticing the awkward silence, Kent broke it by continuing with the speech. "Haha, yeah, well... Anywho, we just thought Travis did all these things because he was crazy. In our freshman year of college, however, we did find out why he did these things." All of the wedding party sucked in a breath of air.

"It's because he was crazy!" Marco grinned. "Crazy in love!" The wedding party let out a relieved sigh.

Josh spoke again. "All throughout the beginning of freshman year, Travis couldn't stop talking about this girl he met at camp. Now all the weird things he did made sense! Going to the gym to get buff, talking to her on the phone in the bathroom so we wouldn't hear, making out with her when we went out, and drinking a protein shake to get stronger to impress her!"

"We were pretty surprised when we found out that Travis was in love. Based on how he was in high school, none of us ever really expected Travis to find his soul mate. We figured us four would be bachelors forever," Kent admitted.

Josh finished up the speech. "So congratulations Katie. You made a man out of someone we thought would be a boy forever. That is what true love really is. And trust me Katie, Travis is so in love with you, it isn't even funny. To the happy couple!" Josh raised his drink in the hair.

"To the happy couple!" The rest of the crowd raised their glasses and cheered.

"Can't wait to babysit your kids and show them the way of being awesome!" Marco shouted into the microphone as a concluding statement. Travis paled and Katie reddened at the statement. The three boys laughed and exited the stage.

"I'm proud of our buddy Travis. he's finally grown up," Josh smiled at their friend who was being showed with congratulations.

"Yeah, he has." Kent agreed. "We should definitely keep in touch with him."

"Totally. But let's not talk about the future. Right now, it's time to par-TAY!" Marco yelled as he walked towards the dance floor.

Josh and Kent just smiled as they followed their crazy best friend into the wedding reception of a lifetime.


End file.
